1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorized vacuum pump, in more detail, a motorized vacuum pump having an improved structure to have small weight and volume by simplifying the components.
2. Description of Related Art
Most gasoline engines and passenger diesel engines uses vacuum pressure for operating the brake, EGR (Exhaust Gas Recirculation), and turbo charger actuator.
The gasoline engines uses a vain type vacuum pump rotating with a rotary shaft of an alternator connected with a crankshaft by a pulley, for the characteristics, or uses a cam-driven vacuum pump in which a vacuum pump is connected with a camshaft to operate, and the passenger diesel engines having high air-use rate use a specific vacuum pump.
However, since hybrid vehicles that are increasingly interested in recent years do not have boosting pressure, a vacuum pump for generating brake boosting pressure is required.
The motorized vacuum pump is lack of vacuum as compared with a cam-driven vacuum pump or operates only when it needs, such that it can improve fuel efficiency by preventing loss of energy.
Motorized vacuum pumps generally used in the related art includes: an electric motor operating in response to an electric signal; a pumping unit connected with a motor shaft of the electric motor and compressing and discharging sucked air by pumping; a mounting plate unit disposed between the electric motor and the pumping unit and having an inlet and outlet for sucking external air; and a sound absorbing unit reducing noise by damping the air compressed by the pumping unit.
Further, a drainage for discharging water formed when the compressed air condenses to the outside is included.
The motorized vacuum pump of the related art has the disadvantage in that the number of parts is large, the structure is complicated, the volume is large, and assemble and disassembly are difficult.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.